Long Live the Queen
Long Live the Queen is the 20th episode of the fourth season and the 86th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe helps her sisters save an innocent, she and Cole face a bloody coup, unless she proves her dark allegiance by killing Piper and Paige. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner Guest Stars *Jeff Meek as Dane *Jaime Gomez as Greg Conroy *Rebecca Balding as Elise Rothman *Debbi Morgan as The Seer Co-Stars *Aldis Hodge as Trey *Susan Balboni as Secretary *David Heckel as Seedy Demon *Jeff Henry as Demonic Guard *Matthew Grant as Demon *James Leo Ryan as Raim Uncredited *Joel West as Malick Magical Notes Spells *Cole chants an unknown, Latin spell to initiate demons. To Call Upon Our Ancestors :Prudence, Penelope, :Patricia, Melinda, :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell Witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil, :from time and space. Potions * Piper makes an assortment of potions, offensive and defensive. Powers *'Glistening:' Type of teleportation used by The Seer. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Phoebe to vanquish two demons, as well as a potion Piper brewed to replicate her 'exploding' power. *'Orbing:' Type of teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe when she comes into contact with a demon. *'Shimmering:' Type of teleportation used by several demons. *'Flaming:' Type of teleportation used by Cole and Phoebe. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze Greg and Leo. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up Greg's bike, also used on Cole before his vanquish. *'Incineration:' Used by Cole to vanquish Malick. *'Summoning:' Used by Cole to summon Raim, also used by Dane to summon Cole. *'Fireballs:' Used by Phoebe when she attempts to kill Elise, also used by Cole to kill Greg. *'Light Darts:' Used by Raim to attack Greg and Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige when she orbs an athame away from Raim. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Greg and Paige's wounds. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Cole to shapeshift into Phoebe. *'Super Strength:' Used by Cole to fling Paige to the wall of the penthouse. Artifacts *'Crystals:' Used by the Charmed Ones to contain Cole in a Crystal Cage. Notes and Trivia * This storyline was supposed to be the storyline to start off season 5 with Charmed and Dangerous being the season 4 finale. * This episode marks the second time that the Source is vanquished and the first for Cole Turner. * This is the fifth episode in which Phoebe is evil. It is also the closest that a Charmed One has come to killing an innocent, as Phoebe came close to killing Elise with her fire-throwing power. * In Charmageddon, Phoebe receives a premonition from the Book of Shadows which shows some of the deaths that have happened. Cole's vanquish from this episode is the last death in the premonition. * The female innocent hologram of Alison Whitt is Krista Vernoff, the writer of the episode. * Dane says that Greg Conroy has lost them potential demons by rehabilitating humans, indicating that there is still a method for turning humans into demons, similar to the The Academy shown in "Wrestling with Demons". * This episode scored 4.7 million viewers. * Netflix actually has this episode marked as '4x19', which is incorrect. "We're Off to See the Wizard" is actually 4x19. This is due to "Charmed Again" Parts 1 & 2 being merged into one episode. ** This error puts the corresponding episodes #1 behind their actual production number. Cultural References *The title is reference to the proclamation "The king is dead, long live the king!", commonly used when one monarch dies and another takes the throne. Glitches * Piper says the names of the spell To Call Upon Our Ancestors in another order then when she said it in Charmed and Dangerous. First she said "Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda" and the second time, in this episode she said "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda". * In the beginning of the episode, The Seer tells Phoebe to drink the rest of her half-full glass of tonic, but the next second, before she then drinks any, the glass is completely empty. *When Paige asks if Leo could heal Piper of her alcoholic state, Leo states he cannot heal self-inflicted wounds. In the episode "Blinded by the Whitelighter", Piper accidentally cut her finger and Leo was able to heal it. Music *'Courage' - Sarah Polley (Used in the end scene were the sisters lay on the bed.) Gallery Episode Stills 4x20-02.jpg 4x20-01.jpg 4x20-06.jpg 4x20-05.jpg 4x20-04.jpg 4x20-03.jpg International Titles *'French:' Échec Au Roi (Check to the King {chess move}) *'Czech:' Ať žije královna (Long Live the Queen) *'Slovak:' Nech žije kráľovná (Long Live the Queen) *'Serbian:' Živela kraljica (Long Live the Queen) *'Italian:' Lunga vita alla Regina (Long Live the Queen) *'Russian:' Да здравствует королева! zdravstvuet koroleva! (Long Live the Queen!) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Que viva la reina (Live the Queen) *'Spanish (Spain):' Larga vida a la reyna (Long Live the Queen) *'Hebrew:' tekhi ha-malca (Hail the Queen) *'German:' Lang lebe die Königin (Long Live the Queen) *'Hungarian:' Éljen sokáig a királynő (Long Live the Queen) *'Portuguese (Brazil):' Longa vida à Rainha (Long Live the Queen) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4